In need of you
by tobetash
Summary: Haru is madly in love with Gou, he'd do anything to be with her. -I feel like there isn't enough fanfic around these too-
1. Chapter 1

Haru watched Gou yell at the boys, the way her red hair bounced in her high ponytail, the way her voice pulled at his heart strings made him have to catch his breath and looked away. He wanted her, he really, really did, he wanted to be able to place his hands around her tiny waist and inhale her sweet scent. He was lost in thought when just the voice he had imagined whispering his name in a lovers voice called to him in a high pitched call.

"Haru!" Gou yelled at him, why wasn't he practicing today? She walked over to him and sat beside him, nudging him softly with her bare, now wet feet, "Hello in there?" She tried coaxing him out of what fantasy he was in.

"Hmm?" He looked at her, swallowing the blush and butterflies that crept into him as she sat next to her. He was all too aware that her soft cream colored legs were brushing against him.

"You look lost, more than usual, like you're not even interested in swimming today." Her slender fingers traced the outline of his shoulder in a compassionate way, he hadn't realized he was holding his breath until she let go.

 _Because I'm only interested in you Kou.._

"I'm fine." He nodded, _oh so smooth Haru_. She nodded and stood up, her warmth gone far too fast, she placed her palms on his back and giggled, shoving him into the water. _Did she just?_ Haru felt a smile creep onto his lips when he looked up at her, those warm red sunset eyes filled with joy, joy from him. God did he want to be the only one who could do that to her.

"Then get to practicing" Her voice was seductive and low, something stirred beneath his swim trunks and looked away, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Kou! Can you help me with something?" Makoto smiled at her, waving her over, to Haru's dismay she quickly ran towards Makoto. He knew his best friend wanted to be with her, he had confided in him that he thought he maybe falling for her. Haru turned towards the water to drown the sounds of her giggling in the distance.

Haru was pushing himself towards the end of the pool when he heard Makoto "Kou, I was wondering something." Haru's heart stopped as Gou drew her attention from her clipboard and looked at him.

"Hmm?" She smiled at him looking so damn gorgeous, and Makoto, all shy and smug. God did Haru want to smack his smile off and take Gou into the water and swim away. He almost did when he realized that would be crazy, she was just a girl, but she was his, or he wanted her to be.

"I was wondering something.." Makoto sighed and wanted so badly to ask her out, but his courage faltered "have you come up with a harder training regimen for nationals?"

She smiled with triumph "Oh yeah! I am working your guy's asses off!" Pride radiated off of her in waves. "Don't think I am going to show you, I want it to be a surprise!" She laughed and Makoto nodded, smiling at her and walking off towards the locker room.

"Kou," Haru had no idea what he was doing, he knew Makoto liked her, but he was already in love with her and couldn't help it.

"Haru?" She kneed down next to his bobbing head in the water. "Do you need something?" God she was so fucking cute, all he wanted to do was pull her into this water, but she couldn't swim, he'd change that once she was his.

"Go out with me tonight." Good, short and to the point, even if his face held no betrayal of his emotions, his heart was pounding horribly. He could feel Makoto's look of shock bearing into his soul but chose to ignore it.

"As in a date?" She felt her body grow in heat and looked at his beautiful blue eyes. He nodded and looked deep into those eyes. "Yeah, yes, sure I would love to." She blushed madly and looked away and Makoto, mouthing _'holy shit did you see that!?'_

"Wait for me after practice okay?" He smiled at her, he smiled! He was shocked too, she looked at him with a pleased face and watched him longingly as he pulled himself out of the water.

"Yeah! What are we doing?" She watched him dry off those hard, beautiful muscles she had longed to touch.

"Surprise." He winked at her, God he was letting all his emotions run wild around her. He walked into the locker room with Makoto at his heels.

"Haru..what, what was that?" His voice sounded sad, his eyes, worse off. Haru felt guilty but he was in deep, he already felt something strong, stronger than his connection with the water.

"I think I love her, if I didn't I wouldn't even care at all." He sighed and looked at his best friend, pleading him not to make him go on.

Makoto's eyes shifted from sad to understanding "Why didn't you tell me?" Makoto felt sad that he hadn't noticed his best friend's growing love for Gou.

"You liked her too, and when I saw you were going to ask her out, I snapped, I couldn't let her be with anyone else." He sighed, he didn't like telling his best friend, let alone anyone, his feelings. Far too awkward and he was no good at it.

"Take care of Kou." Makoto hugged his best friend tightly. "I think she loves you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Gou watched the conversation with Haru and Makoto from the safety of the pool, which was pretty bad if she felt safe around water. She gulped when Haru turned to her and walked towards her, slipping his shirt off and covering those glorious abs. _Good now maybe I can think right without being distracted by those abs._

"Ready?" He held his hand out, open and warm, so big, big hands means big, _no Kou do not go there, why are you even thinking about his package? No no do not look, God dammit you're looking at it, shit, okay just look back up at him. Holy shit his eyes are so blue, oh my god he totally knows I'm thinking about his dick!_

Haru waited for Gou to take his hand, with a sigh he took hers "I don't bite." Her hands felt warm and right in his. So small, delicate, like her hands were made to be in his.

 _Maybe I want you too. Holy shit Kou get it together girl! Focus! "_ I trust you," throwing him a sweet smile, the hint of pink on her cheeks made him squeeze her hand in satisfaction. "So...where are we going?"

Haru stopped in his walking and looked at her, embarrassment plain in his blue ocean eyes. "I really don't know, I've never done this." He sighed feeling pathetic, Makoto would know what to do and where to take her.

"Hmm, I've never done this either." Her fingers met her lips in a very cute way as she thought of what they could do, "I suppose we could just hang out at your house and watch a film or something." Her hand squeezed his in pleasure at her cleverness.

"Sounds good." Haru silently sent a thank you to whoever was listening that there weren't other guys he was competing with for his Gou's affection. They walked in comfortable silence to Haru's house, the warmth from her hand made him feel better than water ever had. They reached the pale brown door of his home and pushed right in.

"You don't lock your house!?" Gou's shock made him chuckled, shaking his head no at her and ushering her inside. "Someone is going to come in and cut you into pieces!" Hesitantly looking in to make sure no one was there in waiting, hatchet or not.

"I can tell you now there isn't anyone in there." He closed the door behind her, suddenly being in this house alone with her made his heart race, the warmth spread to his cheeks and her scent cause something to stir.

"Well we don't have all day," She smiled at him, an impressive facade of calmness on her face. _Holy fuck we are alone in his house! Did I even wear cute underwear? Do I own sexy underwear? Oh my god are we even going to get that far?_

"Of course," Haru swallowed the lump in his throat and ushered her into the living room, her tiny figure in the lead, her hips tantalizing him. The urge to grip her hips and toss her on the bed was overwhelming, he had never felt this before at all. If he was honest with himself he never felt any attraction to anyone at all, and now he wanted to take this girl on the couch over and over again.

Gou sat on the corner of the couch, tucking her skirt in under her, "Do your worst," She laughed, pointing towards the stack of, no doubt, water related movies.

"Be careful what you ask for," Kneeling down and picking whatever movie was at the top he placed the DVD in and sat on the couch, too far from her for either of them.

"I don't bite." Patting the place next to her, hoping he'd scoot over.

"I'm comfy, you come over here." He placed his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her to his side. It shocked them both and for a second he thought about apologizing before she curled into his side and pulled the blanket from behind the couch.

"You're house is kind of cold, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all." He didn't know if she was referring to the blanket or the cuddling, either way he didn't mind.

The movie began but Haru didn't pay any attention, instead he watched her, the way her eyes reflected the flourescent lights of the television, the small hair that flew away from her ponytail. After awhile he hadn't realized the movie had ended and the outside had gone from sunny to dark, her shallow breaths, the rise and fall of her chest against him, he wanted to stay like this forever.

An angry knock woke him from his dream and he slowly lowered her onto the couch before opening the door to an angry Rin.

"Where the hell is my sister!?" Rin pushed through to the living room to see his baby sister covered up on the couch, breathing softly.

"She's okay Rin." Haru admired the way he protected his sister, he wanted to do the same.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Rin asked in an angry whisper.

No sense lying to him "I asked her on a date, neither of us knew what a date really was so she said to just watch a movie here." Haru shrugged and looked back at her "She fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake her, I know she's been stressed out and deserved to sleep."

Rin looked at Haru then to his sleeping baby sister. Haru would never harm her but still, he had to be sure. "And you guys didn't do anything?"

"I held her hand if that's what you mean." Haru's face was open and honest, nothing had happened.

"I need to take her home, but she looks so peaceful, and I cannot leave her here with you, alone." Haru looked at Rin with a blank expression.

"You both can stay the night, it is a Saturday tomorrow, you guys can take upstairs and I'll sleep down here." Haru offered, though he would like it more if it were him and Gou curled up in his bed all night, "She takes the bed and you the floor."

Rin looked at the raven haired boy, he wasn't a bad guy, "Okay" Rin picked up his baby sister, much to Haru's dismay, but he kept his mouth shut.

Haru settled into the couch as he heard the sounds of two sleeping bodies upstairs, for the first time in a long time he wasn't alone in this house and it felt wonderful. He loved Gou and Rin was like his brother, he wanted them both in his life. Blue eyes began to disappear behind heavy lids, falling asleep to the image of a redhead with a warm smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of pancakes woke Rin, he had slept on the floor of Haru's bedroom, strands of red hair fell off the edge of Haru's bed. _What are you getting yourself into baby sister?_ Rin pulled himself off the ground, the side clock above him read 7:30, for Rin that was sleeping in. He made his way downstairs after washing up in the small bathroom to the right of the long grey hallway.

Haru tried his hardest to be a good host, waking up very early to run to the store for the breakfast supplies he was lacking, Now two hours later he had a foot high of pancakes, fresh fruit, bacon, mackerel of course, and coffee for the two redheads still resting upstairs.

"You cook Nanase?" The sharp male voice came into the room from behind Haru. Not even turning around to answer him Haru nodded simply. "Thanks for taking care of my sister," The mood in the room had climbed to friendly, and plummeted to awkward.

"Of course," Haru turned to his old friend, setting an empty plate in front of him and ushering him to help himself,

"You like her?" Rin wanted to get this said and done with, he was going to figure out what Haru's angle was with his sister.

"I really do Rin," Haru's face filled with warmth at the mention of the beautiful creature lying in his bed right now. "You aren't going to believe me when I say this but, making her happy is more important to me than water, then being in water."

 _He's serious? What am I supposed to say? "you have my permission to date my sister, and whatever that entails?_ " Rin nodded and looked up at the raven haired boy. "FIne,"

Haru raised a questioning brow "Fine?"

Rin dug into his pancake. "Mhm. Fine."

"Okay," Haru nodded reading a plate for Gou

"Okay." Rin nodded

"Okay what?" Gou wiped a sleepy eye and came into the kitchen, gladly taking the plate of warm pancakes from Haru.

"Haru can date you, I guess." Rin shrugged, eating the rest of his pancakes.

"Really?" Gou's face lit up the color of her hair. "You're serious?"

"Yeah," Rin nodded and continued to eat his food.

"But Haru hasn't even asked me to be his girlfriend!" Gou stared at Haru, not trying to put him on the spot but making a valid point.

"Nanase?" Rin looked up at him with dark eyes, a warning going through his gaze.

"I figured a few dates would have to happen first, Kou can't want to date me after only one date." Haru shrugged and finished eating his pancakes, placing his dish in the sink and starting to clean up.

"Fine, three dates then decide." Rin placed his dish along with Haru's and stared down at his sister.

"Fine," Haru said

"Uh..okay sure," Gou finished her food and tried to help him clean up, only to meet blue eyes filled with confusion. "Let me help."

Haru shook his head, "You need to get home." He hadn't meant for it to come off as mean but nonetheless it had.

"Oh, um okay." Gou began to walk away towards her bag by the door.

"Kou, can I pick you up later?" Haru asked, monotone as ever, but with a hint of shiness peaking through.

"Yes," Gou smiled, watching Rin walk out, uncomfortable from this sudden display of affection, if you could even call it that.

"7 okay?" Haru finished up the dishes, turning to give Gou a slight smile.

"Perfect," Gou ran and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I can't wait."

"Holy shit what am I supposed to wear?" Gou looked at her friend, begging for some help.

"Nothing here, do you know where he's taking you?" Gou nibbled on her fingers, watching her friend pick up her clothes and tossing it back down, "He's 18 dude, you need to dress sexy."

"Sexy,"

Haru looked at himself with curiosity and annoyance, Makoto smiled at him "You'll be fine okay? Take her to dinner, bring her back here and hang out a little bit then walk her home."

"Fine," Haru nodded and watched as his best friend stood up and began to walk out.

"Have fun, oh and if she wants a kiss, giver her a kiss okay?"

Haru's face gave away every emotion he was feeling, "I'm suppose to know?" Haru sat on his bed, worry etched all over his body.

"Haru, you will know okay?" Makoto smiled at him and walked out, sending a silent prayer to whatever mystical being is listening to make sure tonight went okay.

Gou stood in her little black dressed she hadn't owned until a few hours ago, just above the knee, tight in the chest, one strap to be classy but also sexy. The dress was nice, it was what's under that made her nervous, this was the first time she was wearing a thong, let alone a damn purple lace one! And she wasn't even wearing a bra! For fucks sake her chest wasn't one that shouldn't be braless, but her she was, all curled hair and purple eye shadow, waiting on the older boy to knock on the door, God she felt like she was going to puke.

Haru arrived early, maybe too early he worried, he had told her seven and here he was 15 minutes till. What if she wasn't even ready yet? He didn't want to embarrass her, but he was here. With all the strength he could muster, he knocked on the door, seconds passed, hours maybe? The door finally opened to see the gorgeous woman standing in front of him, tight black one sleeved dress, her eyes made up in dramatic purple shadow, she was gorgeous, and he could take her right here, right now.

"You, are, just, wow." Haru didn't know the words to properly tell her she was beautiful.

"Thank you," Gou felt her cheeks heat up, and the way he was looking at her, made her thighs heat up.

"Uh, shall we go? I know I'm kinda early, but," he shook his head and ruffled through his hair "I didn't want to wait that long." He smiled cautiously, awaiting her reaction.

"You really are so cute Haru," Gou walked to him, closing the door behind her, standing on her toes to give him a soft peck on his cheeks. "Where are we going?" Her hand laced in his, small and thin inside of his long and thick ones.

"It's a surprise," He guided her down the pathway, fading light creating an aura of romance and disguising their heated cheeks,

The restaurant was a small place, low lighting made it perfect for couples, the two were escorted to their table, a soft red padded booth with the a long table cloth and red mood candle in the center. Gou could feel her heart pick up in pace, they were in such a private setting it was amazing and some what erotic? Haru and Gou sat in the booth, bare leg against covered on, her hand placed on his knee in a loving manner, it was just a normal date. Haru's ears picked up the sound of ragged breathing, not coming from Gou, but from the booth across them on the other side of the room. The woman, slender with breasts purtruding out of her skin tight cocktail dress, was leaning on a fairly well dressed man who was also panting. Gou followed his eyes and saw the couple, the way the woman rocked into the mans fingers and used that to rub his member under the table. Gou swallowed hard and looked to the booth beside the panting couple to realize they were all doing the same thing!

"Um, Haru," Gou looked up at him, a normally calm face was now bright red.

"Gou I swear I had no idea..Makoto told me about this place," His eyes went to Gou, her face red, eyes full of wanting, her hand had trailed up further and were now on his inner thigh.

"It's kinda turning me on," Her hushed whisper pushed Haru into wanting, her hand was now on his zipper, she could feel his hard member pushing uncomfortably against the zipper of his pants. "May I?" Gou kissed his bare neck and watched as his breath caught, he merely nodded a yes. It must have been the first time anything like this has ever happened to Haru, and honestly it was her first time too. She nodded and pulled his member slowly, she figured it would be small and easy to work with, but when his long hard member came out, she gasped and looked up at him.

"Uh, ha, yeah," He looked down at his long cock and smiled at Gou, he needed to relax her since his package had intimidated her. His fingers trailed above her thigh and pushed her skirt up, finger going until they reached the lacy fabric and his breath caught. Eyes full of lust begged him to go on, he nodded, clumsily pushing the fabric against her warm wet nub.

 _God this feels so good, uh Haru._ Gou took his cock back in her thin hands and pushed up and down, holding his long cock in her hands. His hand met hers, using her hand to slowly jerk him off. She pushed his hand aside and continued on her own while he pulled her panties off and continued to torture her, slipping one finger in and out of her until she couldn't handle and her walls contracted around his finger. Whispering his name in a ragged moan she pushed hard on his cock, begging him to cum too. Haru stopped her, looking at her with want and desire, he leaned down and kissed her mouth, their real first kiss, it seemed weird that he had just fingered her before kissing her but oh well. Her lips and tongue ached for more, ached to have him, when the pulled away she made a huff of annoyance.

"I can't make a mess here," he kissed her one more time and leaned into her ear "Do you want to come home with me tonight?"

"Please," Gou begged, watching as he pushed his cock back into his pants.

Through out dinner Gou couldn't keep herself from pushing her thighs together, she wanted him, and the fact that he looked so damn calm made her want him even more! They walked inside of Haru's place, she couldn't take it anymore, when the door closed she pushed him against the door and kissed him hard. Taken by surprise Haru tried hard to kiss her back, trying to ignore the hardness in his jeans. He wanted her bad, but could he really take her right now? He pushed her back "Kou, I want you, so bad, but let's take things slow okay? I want to treat you right."

Gou stopped herself, was he kidding? She wanted him! Fuck being slow! She quickly reached for his zipper and was pulled away again. "Kou I'm serious, I don't want to hurt you." She could see the pain in his eyes, he wanted to take her now and yet wanted to be more than that, wanted her to feel like she more. She nodded and felt his soft hands on her cheek, his warm skilled lips on hers, taking her into an ecstasy she never knew she could have. They could take things slow, and if slow was making out in his kitchen, then so be it.

"It's not fair," she mumbled against his kiss.

"What isn't?" He groaned as he kissed down to her neck, sucking softly, enough to make her shiver but not enough to leave a mark.

"You made me cum, but you didn't let me make you cum." She groaned, she had been pleased, but still that burning feeling was still there, "and I want to cum again."

"Do you?" Haru smiled against her collar bone and lifted her up, taking her to the couch and laying her down. "You or me?" she looked at him curiously "who cums first? You or me?"

"You," she bit her lip and watched as he unzipped his pants and allowed them to fall, his long hard member now out for her to see. He sat down next to her and motioned her to come over. "I won't bite, unless you'd like me to."

She moaned softly at his tone, God she wanted him inside her, but he wouldn't fuck her tonight. Ugh but she needed him inside her somehow.

Haru closed his eyes as soon as he felt Gou's perfect hands touch his cock, he fell into the bliss, her soft hands were gone and his eyes snapped open. She slipped him a sultry smile and kissed his cock slowly, licking up and down his cock before pushing it inside of her mouth, deep, up and down, sucking and making popping sounds with her lips. "Kou," his voice moaned hard and within the next 5 minutes he groaned "I'm gonna cum, Kou, if you don't want me in your mouth then stop." Gou took that as a challenge and continued her relentless torture until a warm salty liquid hit the back of her throat and she looked up at Haru, sunset eyes meeting cold water blue ones, she swallowed all of it and licked her lips. "Goddamn, please tell me that was your first time doing that?"

Gou looked up at him with innocent eyes "Yes, was I bad?" She looked at him under lidded eyes "Was I good?"

Haru smiled at her, taking her lips in his "Yes you were." Haru zipped his pants up and laid Gou on her back. "Your turn my love." Gou nodded and opened her legs slightly, letting him do the rest, Haru began to pull down her panties when a buzzing sound came from Gou's purse.

"Haru," He nodded and handed her the phone, who was on the other end? Her damn brother. "It's Rin, I need to answer," She looked at him, wanting him to go on but knowing there was no time.

"Go on." He sat up and pulled her up with him, as she answered the phone he could see the pain in her eyes and the wanting frustration.

"Hello?"

"Tell him to bring you home." Rin sounded angry, he hadn't been told exactly what was going on and when he called his mom to see if Gou was home, she informed him that they were on a date.

"Okay."

"If you're not home in the next ten minutes-"

"For fuck's sake Rin okay!" Gou snapped the phone shut and broke into sobs, Haru pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, it's okay," He massaged her back and kissed her cheek once more "I'll take you home soon okay baby?"

"Baby?" Gou looked up at him, that beautiful mess of a man she was beginning to fall in love with.

"Well you are my girlfriend aren't you?" He kissed the mess of red hair stuck to her forehead and began to lift her off his lap.

"Haru, can I stay here? Please? I don't want to go home, Rin will be there and it's annoying, and, I just can't be there." Gou wrapped her arm around him and kissed him softly.

"Sure, call your mom." Haru smiled at her "tell her to tell Rin you went to a friends house."

Gou nodded and moved off his lap, "will you lend me something to sleep in? All I have is this dress and I really don't want to walk around in this dress tomorrow so.." Haru kissed her lips and smiled at her.

"Anything you need."


End file.
